


Seven Devils

by context_please



Series: Winters of London [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Depression, Grinding, M/M, Reunions, basically being at the club but it's actually fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/context_please/pseuds/context_please
Summary: The bass was resounding through the floor and into his bones, shooting like jolts of adrenaline up his legs and into his chest.





	Seven Devils

**Author's Note:**

> Well if it's any consolation, the series is finally getting interesting?

Merlin sat at the bar nursing his _Heineken_. He’d been staring into increasing amounts of new pints all night, hoping the alcohol might go to his head quicker. He would really like to have been drunk an hour ago. He took another swig, feeling the warmth spread straight to his stomach. At least the music wasn’t terrible.

He’d actually found the best club ever in this ‘life’. Ironically, it was called _The Great Dragon_ , but that could have been the reason why he decided to come in the first place. He hadn’t expected he’d love it this much. It was his favourite place to be. And also his workplace, so he was glad he actually _liked_ it.

The good thing about the _Dragon_ was that the DJs liked to play unconventional and Alternative songs. They played metal, rock, electronica, very little pop ( _thank God!)_ and plenty of alternative and punk music. The _Dragon_ was surprisingly popular among the young kids, even with the older adults, because the music was so different. Instead of the usual _crap_ played at clubs, the _Dragon_ was unique and different. It was great, and the business was phenomenal.

Their best day of business was definitely Fridays. Always Fridays.

The employees and the DJs had gotten together with the owner to see how they could improve the business and make the club new and exciting. The bartenders – like Merlin – had suggested a specific day of Alternative music, since the customers seemed to like some of those songs the best. The DJs worked their asses off making the best playlist based on Merlin’s suggestions (which _may_ have been kind of vague, but whatever) and so… Alternative Friday!

It had taken off with a bang, and a year later it was still pretty damn good.

The club was extra full tonight, but he hadn’t been able to resist the pull of a _Heineken_ , and so there he was. He didn’t mind, though. Fridays were always his favourite day at the club, working or not.

With a stunning and unique sound, the next song started: _Holy water… cannot help you now_. God, he loved this song. The bass was so amazing and it resounded so perfectly through the club. He loved the middle-eastern sound to it; like it was a soundtrack to an illustrious foreign movie.

A tap on his shoulder made him turn, eyes connecting with a random guy in the club. A random _hot_ guy. He was tanned and muscular, with close-cropped black hair and skinny jeans that were just _sinful_. Merlin gave him a sultry smirk as he leaned in, the man whispering into his ear, ‘Dance with me?’

Getting up without a word, he tugged the unknown man out onto the dance floor.

_Holy water… cannot help you now… See, I’ve come to burn your kingdom down._

The bass was resounding through the floor and into his bones, shooting like jolts of adrenaline up his legs and into his chest. He could feel the stranger behind him, his skin hot and arms stretching around Merlin to grab onto the belt loops of his black jeans.

_Seven devils all around you… seven devils in my house… they were there when I woke up this morning, and I’ll be dead before the day is done._

The music picked up, and all of a sudden they were grinding up against each other, the hard muscles of his chest pushing into Merlin’s back. The feel of the man’s hips rolling behind him was so good, so electric. He could feel the heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach, maybe from the beer, maybe from the incredibly sexy man grinding up against him.

_Seven devils all around you… seven devils in your house… see, I was dead when I woke up this morning, and I’ll be dead before the day is done._

Heart beating frantically, Merlin ground his ass up, feeling the hard ridge press against him. It was hot, dirty, and just what he needed. A distraction. He could hear the labored panting in his ear, feel it against his face.

_It’s a melody… It’s a battle cry… It’s a symphony._

Moaning slightly, he reached down and grabbed the man’s arm, drawing it over his waist and down to the band of his jeans. He reached up and pulled the man closer, hooking his arm around his neck and pulling his face down. Their lips connected clumsily, but the kiss was hot and full of sex. The wet slide of tongue against tongue was searing and it turned him on so much more as he felt a palm push down on the front of his jeans.

_Seven devils all around you…_

His hearing almost faded, just the music and the bass filling him. The feel of this stranger’s body moving against his – even clothed – was _sinful_.

 _And I’ll be dead before the day is done_.

_Before the day is done._

Bass. Bass filling his ears.

_They can keep me alive… till I tear the walls._

The slide of tongue on tongue.

_Till I slave your hearts…_

Heat. The heat of his chest, his arm, his _palm_ –

_And they take your souls… And what have we done?_

Rubbing. Grinding…

_Can it be undone?_

Over the music, he became aware of someone calling his name. It couldn’t have been the stranger because they only just met, but the voice sounded familiar.

_In the evil’s heart… in the evil’s soul?_

With a jolt, he recognized the voice and practically threw the other man off of him. ‘Sorry,’ he panted to the – still – incredibly sexy stranger. ‘Nice to meet you, but I have –‘

‘Merlin!’

He turned immediately to see – just as he had thought – two _old_ friends standing a few paces away. He grinned and ran over to them, smashing into the man and almost knocking him down. ‘Lancelot!’ he said, looking up at his friend’s handsome face and flowing hair – seriously, how did it do that? – and grinning wider. He glanced to his side to see a dark girl with long hair and an exasperated smile. ‘Guinevere!’

_Seven devils all around you… seven devils in your house…_

Merlin clutched Lance tighter and sighed into his friend’s shoulder as Gwen hugged him from behind. The feeling of happiness came back to him after such a long time, crushing his chest and making him choke on a sob. He may not have found his other half… but at least he had his best friends. For now, life would be a little less lonely.

_I was dead when I woke up this morning, and I’ll be dead before the day is done._

_Before the day is done._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
